Welcome, to the Order of the Phoenix
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: 'How could you attack someone, mangle and kill them just because of their blood status? A person who had never done anything to you in their life. How can you do it' James was so full of disgust, he thought he would be sick. Mulciber needed to pay.


**Challenge**: Quidditch League Competition

**Prompts**: "I hear the world is ending soon. When we go, and we are all going to go, I will be part of it." – Neil Hilborn, This Is The End;Danger; Mad Eye Moody.

This is awful quality, I apologize c:

* * *

James stood in shock, with Sirius by his side. The Headmaster invited them to sit, but neither of them did. His world was spinning faster than he ever imagined it could.

A girl was dead. A girl he knew, talked to, shared a house with; was dead. Everyone had liked Mary MacDonald. What wasn't to like? She was sweet, but she wasn't spineless. She was smart, but she wasn't in your face about it. She was also Lily's, James's girlfriend's, best friend. And fellow Muggle Born.

Slowly his shock began to give way to anger. How could this happen to Mary? Just because she was a Muggle Born? Just because Mulciber thought her weak? A target as she walked alone through the halls of Hogwarts? It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right.

James was so full of disgust, he thought he would be sick. It swirled around inside of him, filling him up and fueling his determination. Mulciber needed to pay.

How could you attack someone, mangle and kill them just because of their blood status? A person who had never done anything to you in their life. How can you do it? The guilt, James thought, should have eaten Mulciber alive. The worst part was that James knew he felt no guilt. If anything, he liked it. That much was obvious from the smirk he'd been wearing around school.

He was trembling, and he felt physically sick. His face must have betrayed some of what he was feeling because Sirius put a calming hand on his shoulder. James took a deep breath and steeled himself. From the corner of his eyes he saw the Auror covering this case, Moody, shift slightly from where he stood.

Dumbledore turned his piercing gaze onto the boys.

"James, Sirius, I need you to explain everything to Auror Alastor Moody. He'll be in charge of finding out who did this to Mary."

Both boys nodded. It was an unspoken agreement that James would begin. He sucked in a deep breath.

"We were just walking on our way to transfiguration - we'd had a free and so, ah,decided to get there early. You can never get to transfiguration too early, right?"

Professor Dumbledore's lips curled up in the slightest fraction of a smile.

"Get on with it, Potter." Moody's voice was rough, his magical eye was swarming everywhere and James got the feeling that he was searching every inch of the room for any possible threats. He stamped his wooden leg impatiently.

"Then we, Sirius, Lily and I, heard screaming. We got closer and it was obvious that something as really wrong. As Head Girl, Lily decided to stay back and keep the crowds from pushing past. Sirius and I kept going and we..."

James shuddered again. Sirius put his hand on his shoulder and continued.

"It was the most awful sight I'd ever seen. There was a girl, lying on the ground, screaming and crying. Most of her clothes had been torn off and there was blood everywhere. There was a guy, standing over her as well, with his wand out and he shouted 'crucio'. She was all twisted, and mangled in some of the most inhumane ways possible, I felt like I was going to be sick."

Sirius paused. James knew that for Sirius to say it was the most awful sight he'd seen that it was horrific. Coming from his abusive background, he was no stranger to blood and torture. This time it was James who comfortingly placed a hand on his friends arm.

"Well, did you see who it was?"

Sirius debated for a moment before shaking his head. James and Sirius had only circumstantial evidence in Mulciber, they knew it was him but they couldn't really prove it.

"Sorry, Moody. In the dark it was impossible to tell. It sounded like Mulciber and had his vague shape though. He threw some sort of instant darkness powder, and fled. By the time it cleared he was gone. I stayed with Mary, and James ran back to Lily. She's a Muggleborn, you know. Mulciber would've had to pass her on his way out. So anyway Lily came to get Dumbledore, and James stopped the crowds coming towards Mary- no one got close enough to see that there was body."

Moody grunted in what James thought could have been approval. Sirius went on, there wasn't much more to tell. James was terrified for Lily. At the moment she was with Marlene, both in the hospital wing given calming draughts. Lily was a Muggleborn, Mary was a Muggleborn. This danger wasn't going to stop at one girl. Mulciber- for they are dead sure it was Mulciber- might do it again, or one of his fellow Death Eaters like Avery. James and Sirius were safe, with their status as Purebloods, but Lily...he just wanted to do something. He needed to help. He needed to make the world a safe place for people like Lily. He needed to end the injustice.

"Sir," James noticed his voice was trembling. "There has to be something we can do."

Dumbledore looked upon him kindly. "I know, James, that you are upset. These are troubling times, however you've done all you can in recounting the story. The rest is up to Moody and his Aurors."

James clenched his fists. "No, Sir. I mean on a bigger scale. These attacks wont stop, will they?"

Moody shook his head. "Boy, no one safe. Not until until Voldemort is brought down."

"I need to help. I hear the world is ending soon. When we go, and we are all going to go, I will be part of it. My father has worked so many cases where people, notably Muggle Borns, half bloods or blood traitors, and seemingly random deaths. I'm not ignorant to the war, Moody. I hear the world is ending soon. When we go, and we are all going to go, I will be part of it. My father died fighting for this cause, and I'm not going to let his death be in vain."

"Quite a speech there, Potter. Reminded me of your old man. He was an excellent public speaker, it's part of what made him a great leader."

James was filled with a sense of pride at having such a renown and revered father. Especially by one of the best aurors there ever was.

Dumbledore looked at James and Sirius curiously.

"Do you both share that sentiment?"

They nodded. More than anything, they wanted to fight. Everyone has to die at some point, so they might as well die fighting.

"There is an organization devoted to that same cause. It is not without risk, however. Your lives will be in grave danger. Are you quite certain that you wan this?"

James felt Moody's scrutinizing gaze again as he gave Dumbledore his answer. Moody smiled, a crooked, slightly mad smile, and said;

"Welcome, to the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
